The Three's Show
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Taichi, Sora and Yamato had a crazy day! One-shot Taiorato.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

_A/N: Hey! Hi again! Here's my first purely Taiorato fanfiction, just for you guys!_

_Okay, so first off, the idea is slightly inspired by an episode of Supernatural. Not completely mine. But I did add a lot of my personal touches so tell me what you think of it._

_Secondly, I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to the author of best and most hilarious (yet) Taiorato fanfiction I have ever read; Mad Libs, written by Fizzing wizard. It actually inspired me to experiment my writing on Taiorato. Go read it and wipe off your laughter tears *hands you a tissue paper*_

_And yeah, once again I started getting all sorts of wild fanfiction ideas as soon as my exams started. I actually have a paper tomorrow (bitchy Spectroscopy)so wish me luck!_

_That's all for now. Enjoy!_

"What the - _where_ are we?" Taichi asked, baffled.

"Uh, according to what Mimi told me, it's a Digimon _Cos_play." Yamato said scratching his head as he took in his surroundings.

"Cosplay?"

"Where people dress as different characters." Sora explained, her eyebrows rose to her forehead, skeptically.

All around them people were strolling about in clothes they used to wear as kids, their hairs in ditto copy of Digidestined, stuffed Digimons in their arms.

"_Bizarre._" All three of them said in unison.

"_Why_ do they do this, again?" Taichi asked in confusion.

"Because they are fans?" Yamato shrugged as he squinted at a guy wearing green sleeveless turtleneck and brown pants, his hair spiked up in every which direction, dragging his feet with a deep frown on his face. He turned to Sora, his eyes pleading.

"Tell me I did _not_ look like this during our first adventure."

"Oh no, you were _worse_." Taichi supplied, snickering.

"Shut up, Taichi." Sora swatted his arm, "No, Yamato, you did not." she said calmly.

"She only says that because she is your girlfriend."

"Oh, you're just jealous."

"Jealous of _him_? Sorry, but I can't be jealous now that I am so sweetly reminded of what he looked like back then."

A pair of "Sora" and "Taichi" passed them and Sora frowned at the other "Sora".

"We will find your crest, Sora. Don't worry." the boy said in an emotional voice. Sora pursed her lips tightly but the quiver of her chin gave away her snickering. Taichi glared at her.

"You know I _never_ sounded like that." he said accusingly.

"No, you were worse." Yamato said, smirking.

"I will look after Takeru-chan, Yamato-kun." another "Sora" passed them with a second "Yamato", her hair ridiculously dyed a shade too red, her voice too high pitched. Taichi snorted.

"_I will look after Takeru-chan, Yamato-kun._" Taichi mimicked the girl and laughed, "Trying to get into Yamato-kun's pants, were you?" Sora punched him in the arm; hard.

"You have a dirty mind." she growled.

"I have a fantastic brain that knows how to put two and two together."

"You have a brain of a child watching too much PG rated stuff." Yamato said sarcastically.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Only because he's your boyfriend."

"There are more reasons to support someone than just because they are your boyfriend."

"But for you, there is only _that_ reason."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you never side with me anymore."

"Taichi, if you would say _one_ sane thing once in a while, Sora would have at least _some_ reason to side with you."

"Like you are the King of Sanity."

"No, but I'm not a Crazy Clown either."

"Who is the Crazy Clown?" Taichi frowned in confusion.

"_You._" both of them said in unison.

"I have to find Takeru, Gabumon." another Yamato passed them, talking to a stuffed Gabumon, "He needs me."

Yamato rolled his eyes, "This place is crazy."

"Hey, leave him alone." another Yamato shouted in distance.

"I was just _kidding_." a second Taichi shouted back.

"Fighting over Gabumon's _coat_?" Yamato asked in confusion.

"Yup."

"Why would we _do_ that?" Taichi frowned.

"Good question that you should ask _your_self." Sora replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, stop it, you two!" Jyou came between them.

"Poor Jyou." Taichi sighed.

"Poor all of us." Sora corrected.

"Poor all of us."

"Not _you_. The rest of us."

"Not you. The rest of us." Taichi copied. Sora raised her eyebrows.

"Like Yamato said; brain of a child."

"Come on guys, I'm starving. There must be a food stall somewhere."

"Straight from my heart, Yamato."

"You mean stomach." Sora corrected.

"What's the difference? There are only few inches between heart and stomach."

"Yet you can't _eat_ with your heart." Yamato pointed out.

"I do remember a phrase about eating by your heart or something."

"That's eating your _heart out_, Taichi."

"Gosh, can't you make sense of simple phrases?" Yamato clicked his tongue reproachfully.

"Stop ganging on me."

"Aww, sorry Taichi. Did we hurt your feelings?"

"_Ugh_."

"Why are we here by the way?" Yamato asked as he scanned the crowd warily.

"Wow, funny you should ask when you were the one who told us about this in the first place." Sora said sarcastically.

"I didn't know this was what Mimi meant by crazy _fun_. Remind me to call her when we get back."

"You brought us to a place _Mimi _recommended to be _crazy fun_? Dude, could you be any dumber?"

"Yeah, Yamato, that's hard to believe. First you brought us to a place recommended by _Mimi._ That was pretty crazy itself."

"Yeah, and secondly, not just Mimi recommended it; she called it to be _crazy_ fun! It was crazy even for _Mimi_! And _I'm_ the one who can't say a sane thing!"

"Fine! _Hang_ me!" Yamato threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"With your tongue hanging out, yeah, I like the sound of it." Taichi relished the prospect.

"Hey, no one's touching my boyfriend but me."

"That's my girl." Yamato said proudly, kissing her cheek.

"Aww, how shweeeet you are!" Taichi commented as a group of fully dressed eight Digidestined pass them, "With your supposedly protective but _cons_pirationally pervy response."

Sora punched him hard once more and Yamato laughed.

"Dude, you got one chance of Sora supporting you and you blew it. Better not try to harm me next time Sora sides with you."

"I _hate_ love birds." Taichi muttered.

"Excuse me, _why_ are you wearing different clothes?" a fake Taichi and Sora asked them, making all three of them look apprehensively at each other.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I mean your hairstyle is like them alright," fake Sora began importantly, "But you need to _dress_ like them too in order to be the part of cosplay."

"Er, we are not a part of cosplay." Taichi said hesitantly, "We are the _real_ Taichi and Sora." He ended up superiorly.

The other two looked at them blankly for a second and then cracked up.

"Yeah, that's what we _all _say here." fake Taichi snorted, shaking his head.

"No," Taichi protested, "We _are _really -"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Suits yourself." the pair went away, laughing out loudly. Sora and Yamato looked at each other.

"What jerks!" Taichi said angrily.

"Calm down, man. That's how it plays out here." Yamato said, shaking his head slightly, "Everyone is trying to be the best cosplayer so of course they don't believe you."

"Well, they look hilarious, dressed like us." Taichi said darkly.

"Don't be mean." Sora reprimanded as they finally found a small food stall. It was crowded by more than twenty kids.

"Well, what the hell." Taichi aid sourly, eyeing the crowd with distaste.

"_Yamato Ishida? _It's Yamato Ishida!" a shriek came from behind them and Yamato and Sora winced.

Help, he mouthed to Sora.

"What? I thought you said no one is supposed to believe that we are the real ones." Taichi said, looking in disbelief as a teenager girl gathered about eight girls around her and marched towards Yamato.

"I didn't mean it for other forms of fame." Yamato said apologetically. Taichi rolled his eyes.

"I've got an idea," Sora murmured to Yamato as the girls neared them and put her hand in his. Yamato got the gist and immediately pulled her closer, putting an arm around her.

"Yamato-kun!" the girls charged like a tornado, crowding all around him, forcing Taichi to step back. Most of them were dressed like Mimi, a few others like Sora. Yamato kept hold of his Sora firmly.

"I'm your number _one_ fan, Yamato-kun!" a Mimi shouted.

"I've been to all your concerts in Tokyo!" another Mimi added.

"You're _so_ cool!" a Sora called out from behind.

"Thank you, girls, thank you very much." Yamato said graciously and tugged Sora closer. Sora smiled nervously.

The girls suddenly noticed Sora and paused for few moments. They glance at each other uncertainly.

"Oh, and this is my girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. The _real_ Sora Takenouchi, I mean." Yamato said, kissing her cheek lightly. Sora blushed as she gave a small wave.

"Hi." she whispered with a dry throat. Yamato adored the scene.

There were murmurs among the crowd as the girls processed the bit of news with equal amount of shock and disappointment.

"Hey, introduce me too!" Taichi called out as he struggled into a place beside Sora, who threw him a grateful look.

"Yeah and girls, this is my best friend, Taichi Yagami. The real one."

"Hey ladies."

"You have a _girl_friend?" the girls didn't waste a second on Taichi.

"_Sora_ Takenouchi is your girlfriend?"

"We thought she will be Taichi's girlfriend!"

"_What!?_" Taichi yelped.

"Woah!" Sora whispered in shock.

"How can I be insane enough to know her since her childhood and _still_ want her as my girlfriend?!"

"I don't know, Taichi. You are pretty insane." Yamato shrugged.

"Not _that_ insane."

"He's like my brother, really." Sora explained apprehensively.

"You two were _perfect_ for each other!"

"Yeah, we all supported Taiora."

"Tai - _what?_" Yamato looked alarmed.

"You know, name of the pairing. Taichi and Sora. Taiora."

"I'm gonna puke."

"This is sick."

"Well, too bad girls, Sora is _my_ girlfriend and Taichi's best friend and that's that." Yamato said firmly.

"We even wrote fanfictions on this pairing. Taiora. It's the ultimate fandom favorite." it seemed they were hard bound to prove Sora as Taichi's girlfriend.

"Fanfictions?"

"Sora, _don't_." Yamato warned, too late.

"You know, the stories fans made. We have all written a dozen fanfictions on your and Taichi's romantic relationship."

"You _didn't_." Taichi whispered, horrified.

"I am gonna throw up." Sora said, hiding her face in Yamato's shoulder. Yamato rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Taichi was, like, always protecting Sora, teasing her. It was hard to miss."

"You never thought it could be because I am her _friend_?" Taichi asked exasperatedly.

"Nah, we all thought you had a crush on her. Much more interesting that way."

Yamato cleared his throat, "Well, girls, we need to go now. Can I do anything for you?"

"Oh yes, please give us your autograph."

Yamato quickly signed each girl's shirt.

"Thanks, Yamato-kun."

"Yeah, I love you, Yamato-kun."

"Hard to believe Sora is not Taichi's girlfriend."

"Yeah, ahem, we are leaving." Yamato said quickly as he steered Sora away from the crowd and towards the main exit.

The girls walked away in a rush of excited chatter.

"Wait, we never get to eat anything." Taichi protested as he followed the pair to the exit.

"I thought you were gonna puke?"

"Yeah but I'm starving too."

"For God's sake Taichi, just leave this place and I'll give you all the food in the world." Sora begged.

"Ha, like hell you will. But I can compromise on an extra large burger and coke with fries."

"_Fine._"

"Well, it turned out to be crazy after all, if not so much fun." Yamato commented lightly.

"I can't believe they _paired_ us up. What were they _thinking?_"

"Yeah, they are _sick_." Taichi added.

"Guys, that's what fans _do_. They like playing match maker."

"Among _friends_?"

"_Especially_ among friends."

"They are . . ."

"I know, sick." Yamato completed patiently.

"Me and _Taichi_? What the hell!?"

"Yeah, like dressing up like us and not believing we are the real Taichi and Sora was not enough. They _paired_ us up!"

"Cool it, guys. We have left them behind."

"But seriously, how did they even get that _impression_?"

"They like to make bigger things out of smaller -"

"I helped _all _my friends in Digital World. I teased _all _of them. Then why the _hell_ did they cornered the two of us?"

"Even though we are _friends_."

"Yeah, even though we are friends."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"I can't believe how you manage your fans, Yamato, when they have such _active_ imagination."

"They must pair you up with any girl you ever said a single word to."

"No, actually, it's just -"

"I mean me and _Sora_? How can they even imagine!"

"Yeah, that's totally . . ."

"Here we go again." Yamato muttered with a sigh.

He decided never to provide Sora with another opportunity to side with Taichi.

It'll be utter _mess_.


End file.
